1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom mat and a method for producing the bathroom mat, and more particularly to a soft bathroom mat with multiple soft bumps to make the bathroom mat have a special feeling like touching real flesh and a method for producing the soft bathroom mat.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional bathroom mat is composed of a plastic base (70) and multiple of nonskid bars (60) embedded in the plastic base (70) to form patterns. The nonskid bars (60) are made of rigid or resilient materials in different colors to form vivid patterns or designs. Part of each nonskid bar (60) protrudes from the plastic base (70) to enhance the nonskid efficiency of the bathroom mat. However, the nonskid bars (60) are often uncomfortable when users step on the bathroom mat because the nonskid bars (60) material is rigid.
Therefore, the present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional bathroom mat.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a bathroom mat that feels like real flesh.